


Just Like a Tomato

by StellarSophie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarSophie/pseuds/StellarSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio invites Romano over to his house and figures that since Roma looks like a tomato, he must taste like one too. Warnings: Swearing, Death, Cannabalism, blood, violence, horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like a Tomato

Lovino was walking to Antonio's house. The Spaniard had promised the boy a free tomato dinner if he would stop by. Lovino loved tomatoes, and took Antonio up on his offer.

The Italian knocked on Antonio's door. "Open up bastard!"

"Oh Lovino! Come in!" The Spaniard called from the kitchen.

Lovino walked into the kitchen, the smell of Spanish food cooking. He didn't know what it was called- all he knew was that it was delicious. One thing caught his attention. "Bastard, where's the tomato sauce!"

"Oh?" Antonio checked his kitchen. "Looks like I'm all out."

"WHAT?" Lovino was pissed.

"Oh Lovino~ don't get all worked up!"

Lovino blushed, not wanting Antonio to be affectionate. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"You look just like a tomato…" His green eyes turned dark. "A tasty tomato just for me."

"Wh-what are you going on about!" The Italian backed up to the wall.

"You're a tomato Lovi~ you look delicious…" Antonio licked his lips hungrily.

"BASTARD STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The Spanish man pulled out a butcher knife. "Tomato…"

"ANTONIO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lovino tried to unlock the door to freedom.

Antonio playing with the tip of the knife, rubbing it on his finger tips. "I was just thinking Lovi," He glared at the younger deviously. "If you look so much like a tomato, do you taste like one too?"

"NO! You can't eat me! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He ran into Antonio's living room.

"Oh, Lovino~ come back! I still need to make the pasta sauce for us!" The Spaniard ran after Lovino.

"NO!" The boy screamed as Antonio picked him up.

"Shouldn't you know better than to run away from the man with the knife?" He smiled.

"You…are a horrible person." Lovino let a tear fall, sensing that he really was going to become sauce. "Bastard stop!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." He threw Lovino onto the kitchen table. "Stay still and this will hurt a lot less."

"NO! Fuck you!" Lovino tried to get up but was pushed back down by Antonio.

"Tsk, tsk. Now what did I say? You're being a very bad boy Lovi." He grinned down at the boy, whose amber eyes were filled with tears, shock and horror.

"B-bastard…" Lovino tried to kick Antonio in the gut.

"You're a rotten tomato Lovi." He brought the knife up to the younger male's face. "You'll be so delicious." He lightly cut into the cheek, blood dripping out.

"Naa…" Lovino squirmed around, being held down by Antonio.

"Don't even struggle." Antonio moved the knife down to Lovino's side.

"No! No! Non faccia! Farò qualche cosa! per favore! Elemosino di voi!" The boy cried and begged the Spaniard to stop.

"In Spanish, por favor." Antonio smiled, knowing Lovino wouldn't remember enough of the Spanish he had been taught.

"I… Antonio, pido de voi." Lovino struggled to find the words in Spanish.

"I'm sorry tomate…you messed up a word." He knew Lovino couldn't speak in fluent Spanish.

"NO! PLEASE ANTONIO!" Lovino cried.

Antonio simply smiled as he moved the blade away from Lovino's side.

"Antonio?" Lovino almost smiled, thinking Antonio wasn't going to hurt him anymore.

"Fusoso…" He moved down to the Italian's legs.

"What are you- AHHH!" He cried as Antonio dug the blade into his lower leg, blood spilling out.

"Oh nothing…" Antonio began to move the knife back and forth like he was sawing something.

"AH! Stop!" Lovino was crying and yelling as Antonio sawed through the bone. "NO!"

"Shhh…I'm just making our sauce!" The older male smiled down at the Italian.

"Crazy…Bastard. STOP!"

Antonio stopped when Lovino's lower leg was completely amputated.

"Fuck you!" Lovino cried.

"Now Lovi, what did I tell you about swearing!" Antonio frowned.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." He looked down and saw his mutilated leg, still spilling blood everywhere.

The Spaniard picked up the chunk of bloody meat and walked over to the kitchen counter and placed it down. He picked up a towel and wrapped Lovino's leg with it too stop the bleeding.

"Bastard!" Lovino growled. "JUST FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY!"

"No not yet, you still need to enjoy the food I'm making for us." He squeezed blood out of Lovino's lower leg into a bowel of squished tomatoes. "Perfect…" He poured the sauce over the warm noodles and squeezed more blood out. He then cut the meat off of the bone and chopped it into little cubes.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Lovino cried.

"I know~" He came back over to Lovino, making him sit upright in the kitchen chair. The boy looked across the table. Fresh blood was everywhere.

Antonio put the cubes of flesh into the microwave. When it beeped he mixed the meat in with the pasta.

Lovino was hysterical, crying and scared. Would Feli avenge me? No, defiantly not. Would Ludwig? Only if Feli made him.

Antonio placed a hot plate of spaghetti in front of Lovino. "Eat up, amor."

Lovino saw the small chunks of meat. "NO!"

Antonio grabbed the back of Lovino's head. "I said EAT." His eyes turned dark.

"Antonio…why are you doing this?"

"Because, te amo." He picked up the boy's fork and scooped up some noodles, covered in sauce. "I guess I'll just have to feed you then." Still not letting Lovino move his head, he brought the food to the younger's mouth.

The Italian kept his mouth closed.

Antonio chuckled and drove the fork at Lovino's lips, cutting them open. The Italian gasped in pain, and Antonio took this opportunity to shove the food into his mouth. "Now chew."

Lovino slowly chewed, tasting blood mixed the tomato sauce.

"Good boy." Antonio said when Lovino swallowed. "Now finish your meal.

"NO! Fuck that was gross!"

Antonio shrugged as he picked up Lovino's bowl and ate a bite. "But Lovi, you taste so good!"

"if its so good, then you eat it!"

"Okay…" Antonio ate it slowly. Lovino realized that the towel had become soaked with his own blood.

Once Antonio was done, he undid the towel. "You know I cannot leave you alive right?"

"I figured."

"Good." He picked up his butcher knife and stuck it in Lovino's side. "This will be slow, can you handle it?"

"Fuck you!" Lovino cried through the pain.

"Fusoso." He stabbed Lovino in the gut, blood began to spill from the boy's mouth

"Just do it. I'm ready to meet god." Lovino said through the blood.

"Oh Lovi, I'll treasure this moment forever." He stabbed Lovino again, this time in the heart.

Lovino screamed in pain, feeling the life slip out of him. "Just…end it."

Antonio slowly pulled the knife out, causing blood to spill out of the gaping hole in the Italian's chest. He stabbed into the hole again, only deeper. Causing Lovino to scream louder.

"Fuck!" Lovino cried, wishing for release. His vision got fuzzy and his eyes closed.

"Sleep tight, my amor." Antonio removed the knife and watched as Lovino breathed his last breath.

Lovino's body lay on the table. His face was coated in blood from the cut on his cheek. His tan clothes were stained crimson from the messiness.

"Such a lovely sight."

He heard the doorbell ring. "Un minuto!" He called as he grabbed a black cloth and draped it over The bloody body.

The doorbell rang again. Antonio hoped it wasn't Francis or Gilbert. He wouldn't be able to explain this to them.

He opened the door and smiled.

"Ve, can I come in? I've missed you Tonio!" Feliciano smiled.

"Of course you can, just go into the living room. I just made spaghetti."

Lovino's brother walked into the house, totally oblivious to what had occurred. Antonio grinned and followed Feliciano into the house, closing and locking the door behind him.


End file.
